


Slytherin Secrets: Elizabeth's story.

by Albme94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Azkaban, Curses, Elizabeth found love, Elizabeth's POV, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Happy Ending, I didnt write Elizabeth fairly so she gets her own story, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Muggle world, No Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), No lily or James potter, OC stuff i guess, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Slytherin, Slytherin Secrets, St Mungo's Hospital, a child, a lot of dates, expelled, im so sorry, lowkey rape thing sorry, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: This is the POV (3rd pov tho) story of Elizabeth Hagen, Reader's best friend during my story 'Slytherin secrets'What happened to Elizabeth, why would she betray her best friend for someone like the horrible Gryffindor Thompson?Did she just switch over the the stereotypical Slytherin, or is something more sinister behind this?What /really/ happened to her?*Guess you gotta read to find out ;D*
Relationships: Elizabeth x Dan, Reader x snape
Kudos: 5





	1. Something is up with her, did I go too far?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slytherin Secrets.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721503) by [Albme94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94). 



> The story starts at the beginning( half) Of Chapter two of Slytherin Secrets.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721503/chapters/45029845

Elizabeth ran up the stairs, she knew reader was up there, _just_ as she came inside the room she saw reader put her wand away, ‘’Reader! _There_ you are! **What happened?** Did you speak with Professor Snape, what did he _say,_ did you lose any _house_ points?’’ Elizabeth _practically_ screamed while lifting her hands up in a dramatic manner.  
Reader exhaled while shaking her head ‘’he gave me my note _back_ and told me **_not_** to do it again.’’  
‘’what stood on the note?’’ Elizabeth moved closer, _smirking—_ she _**had**_ noticed Reader become _flushed_ and started to trip over words whenever _Snape_ was around her.  
‘’ahah, it was nothing, I was just complaining about the Gryffindor’s _you know_ ’’, Elizabeth tilted her head while frowning ‘’ _fine~ keep your secrets_ , let’s go eat!’’ Elizabeth dragged her out the dorm, despite Reader’s gasps of protest.  
  
  
‘’ _Hey_ it’s the _mudblood_ and her **kitty** **cat!** ’’ A group of Gryffindor’s stood outside the main hall, Elizabeth dragged Reader along; ‘’ _awe_ don’t leave~ here _kitty_ _kitty_ ’’ a familiar boy said, he made kissy noises.  
‘’Reader he’s _not_ worth it, let it go, let’s just go eat’’ Elizabeth didn’t want any more attention, they walked towards the table. ‘’You set his robe on _fire_ , remember? I heard he lost 20 points for bullying you, so you got back at him.’’ Reader sighed, and Elizabeth felt relieved over the silence, but it was taken for granted.  
  
Suddenly a piece of pie flew right into Reader’s head, she stood up and at the end of the room, in a corner by the entrance was he, _Thompson_. **‘’He’s dead.’’** She announced, as she walked towards him, his friends laughed as she approached them.  
  
‘’You think that’s _funny_?’’ Reader wiped cream out her hair and _flicked_ it into his face. ‘’Hey, I just didn’t want your mudblood friend to feel _lonely_ …’’ Thompson said loudly, Elizabeth turned around feeling disgusted by the Gryffindor, she had to do something, Reader would frankly act on her _threats._  
  
 _She quickly_ made her way to the teacher’s table, quietly letting them know of the situation; Professor Snape and McGonagall did a _speed walk_ to the situation. ‘’ _ **Mr.Thompson**_ ’’ Prof. Snape grabbed the boy’s shoulder while McGonagall blocked the other students’ escape.  
Elizabeth stood in the background, glad she got the teachers involved when she did; McGonagall whispered angrily at the boys; _including_ Thompson as she led them away, _probably to the headmaster’s_. Reader was quickly removed from the scene by Snape, She was left to explain the situation to fellow students who had witnessed the last of the debacle.  
Reader came back later than day, explaining everything to Elizabeth; who was ready to throw fists ‘’I will go there myself and I’ll tear them—‘’ Reader told her that the boys were sent home for the time being; Elizabeth sighed but let it go.

 **~~~**  
  
 **Four weeks** roll by, things are calm and it's Monday again, the class goes uneventful. Elizabeth passed a note to Reader. ’ _Why_ does the professor keep looking at you? _Something_ … going on?’, she smirked at her friend.  
Reader rolled her eyes while carefully looking behind her to make sure he was far enough away before scribbling on a note, ’he’s probably checking if I’m _OK_ , because _Thompson_ is in the class again…’  
  
She read the note and looked at the Gryffindor who had received a black eye; some say his _big brother_ heard what happened and weren’t _fond_ of it, _or maybe a student who knew_ \-- took a swing.  
Elizabeth locked eyes with him and she stuck out her _tongue_ , ‘’ _Miss Hagen_ , eyes on the assignment’’ Snape voiced up; students giggling and she shot her eyes back to her desk, _face red as beets._  
Reader snorted and quickly scribbled a note, she turned around to see _where_ he was ‘’I’m **sure** I’ve _warned_ you once before about **passing notes** in class _Miss Reader,_ detention after classes.’’  
  
The next class Elizabeth was basically _vibrating_ in excitement as Reader gave her original note to Elizabeth, who almost _screamed_ but Reader held her hand over her mouth.  
Reader burned the note, to avoid people finding out, McGonagall tilted her head at the two girls blushing while this piece of paper burned.

**~Next morning~**

  
Elizabeth was already awake, she’d been down at the common room and heard the sound of her roommate _whimpering_ and moving around as _if spiders were crawling on her_ , she quickly walked up and she shook her awake, ‘’ **Reader!** Hey get up!’’ Reader sat up ‘’ _Expecto Patronum_!’’ Reader screamed, nothing came out her wand but a sad little _white spurt_ , she looked around and saw her roommates and Elizabeth, who was sitting next to her bed; _looking concerned._  
‘’ **What** on _earth_ did you dream about?’’ Elizabeth grabbed Reader’s shoulder gently, _‘’what’’_ the sleepy Reader replied, ‘’you were _tossing_ and turning.’’  
  
Elizabeth leaned closer ‘’ **did** you _have_ a _nightmare_?’’ Another student spoke up ‘’isn’t that spell to cast a _Patronus_?’’  
Reader smiled _weakly,_ ‘’ **oh yeah** , ahah I’ve just _studied_ too hard!’’  
The girls looked at each other before giggling, Elizabeth _once again_ dragged Reader with.  
  
Reader stuffed her face with the breakfast as if life depended on it, Elizabeth gave a _confused frown_ as she quietly ate her toast. Suddenly Reader’s face flushed the same colour as her _fried tomato._  
‘’It had to be a _scary dream_ for you to be upset about it still…’’ Elizabeth _softly_ nudged her, Reader looked up and quietly said ‘’Yeah, it sure was _something_ …’’

**~~**

Elizabeth And Reader were _just_ done with History of magic with Professor Binns, they were _almost_ at the door to their common room; as Thompson came out as a _tiny person_ and right in front of their-- and several _other_ students eyes he used _Engorgio_ on himself and he held up a, _pretty plain with a lock on it_ , book.  
The duo ran after the Gryffindor up the moving stairs and they _almost_ had him before he ran down the stairs and into his common room, where they could not follow. ‘’Go find _Professor Snape_ , **I’ll** get McGonagall—‘’ They ran their separate ways.  
  
‘’ **Professor?** _**Professor McGonagall!**_ ’’ Elizabeth ran after and the teacher finally stopped in her tracks, students giggling and some just walked past the exhausted Slytherin ‘’ _McGonagall—_ ‘’ she wheezed.  
‘’Yes, Miss Hagen?’’  
‘’There’s a problem’’ She exhaled, seeing dots.  
‘’Start from the beginning then.’’ Professor McGonagall gestured the student to enter the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
 **~~~~~  
**

  
A rustling sound followed by the sound of weak footsteps woke Elizabeth up, she looked out the dark room and saw the silhouette of her friend ‘’ _Reader?_ ’’ She sleepily mumbled, ‘’had to _pee_ , go back to sleep’’ Reader whispered as she crawled into to bed.  
She went under the covers ‘’ _Lumos_ ’’ Elizabeth eyed her but decided to let it go and drift back to sleep.  
  
 _ **~**_  
  
 _Early next morning_ , Professor Binns had Reader writing essays while Elizabeth was in Transfiguration, they met up while going to Potion class.

‘’ _Hey_ Elizabeth?’’ Reader softly said, ‘’do you think Stanley _likes_ me?’’  
‘’You mean-‘’ she looked around ‘’ _romantically_?’’  
Reader nodded, Elizabeth smiled ‘’ **duh!** ’’  
‘’He’s been on you since _3 rd_ year, **why?** Did he make a move?!’’  
Reader showed her the note, ‘’he also did a hand movement, like this-‘’  
they put their cauldrons on the desks, ‘’ _jazzhands_ ’’ Elizabeth stated.  
‘’It’s like this _muggle_ thing, I bet he’s seen his dad do it and thought that would get you, he’s dumb.’’ She rolled her eyes.

  
  
‘’This class you’ll be brewing Strengthening Solution, get your ingredients and start.’’ Snape said in his monotone voice.  
‘’ _Mind_ if I sit here? **Ok thanks**.’’ Stanley said squeezing himself between the two girls, Elizabeth was about to go off on him but decided against it; _curious_ on the weird Hufflepuff.  
Stanley started to crush his ingredients while Elizabeth tried to get him to spill his beans on why he likes Reader, while Reader herself turned around and ultimately moved seats; doing her brew _alone._  
  
While the other students chatted and waited for their brew to be done, Stanley slipped Reader note, she ignored it; continuing to read ‘Magical Drafts and Potions’.  
 _Another_ note on top of the last got passed to her, Reader lifted the book higher to her face, a third note got passed and she finally looked to who sent them _, eyes sending darts to the boy._  
He flicked his head backwards as in an attempt to flirt, Reader frowned and looked to Elizabeth; who tried to pretend she was reading, though she giggled.  
Reader collected all the notes _aggressively_ and lifted her wand ‘’ _Incendio_ ’’, the notes took fire and turned to ash. Reader _smirked_ behind the flames, Stanley gasped and looked heartbroken. He quivered his bottom lip, _almost sobbing_ ‘’ **why** would you do _that?’’_  
  
Reader tilted her head in a _twitch_ before she packed up her things and suddenly stood up; the _whole class_ watching her, even Elizabeth hadn’t foreseen this possibility, she opened her mouth and tried to _grab_ her before Reader left the room. ‘’ _ **Damn it**_ , Stanley _what_ did you write?’’  
‘’ _What?_ Nothing bad—‘’ He wrote her the last note, she clicked her tongue before exhaling.  
Maybe this wasn’t such a good plan after all.  
Reader didn’t meet up for the next class, which was ‘Care of Magical Creatures’. Elizabeth tried to get a hold of her the entire day, but Reader _avoided her_ as if she had a **plague.**  
  
‘’ **Reader!** I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you! What’s _wrong_ with you today?!’’ Elizabeth _finally_ got her to stop, walked up to her face, ‘’ _the note burning?_ **What was with that?** You’ve skipped the classes **AND** dinner!’’  
The other Slytherins coyly looked at them, avoiding being dragged in.  
‘’I’m sorr—‘’ Elizabeth started but got cut off by Reader.  
‘’I was reading, then in Flinch’s office. But don’t worry Elizabeth **_dear_** , I got out.’’ Reader patted the side of Elizabeth’s cheek, before going up to the beds.  
Elizabeth stood there for a while before following quietly, feeling lost and regretful.  
  
It was the middle of the night as a student whispered and woke Reader up, Elizabeth looked up from her homework and observed before hearing ‘’ _bugger off_ ’’ and Reader pulled the sheets over her head, the student shook their head and left the room.


	2. I can't stop this, please help me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there's just... so much, wow ok you've been warned.  
> You thought chapter 6 in Slytherin Secrets were bad? oof :C

The two weeks of O.W.L. were _finally_ over, Elizabeth had scored high on Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration, and ‘Acceptable’ at most others. Reader had a few ‘Acceptable’, mostly ‘Exceeds expectations’ and one ‘ _Outstanding_ ’.  
‘’I’ll _never_ understand how you get such a great grade in potions, what’s your _secret?’’_ a fellow Slytherin chimes in, ‘’I just _study_ really hard, avoid distractions and stuff.’’ She smiles, looking at her results.  
‘’Wonder what I’ll do after Hogwarts’’ Elizabeth excitedly said, several students joined the circle. ‘’Being an _Auror_ seems fun!’’ A Ravenclaw exclaimed, ‘’I _kinda_ want to work in London maybe-‘’ a quiet Hufflepuff joined.  
‘’Miss Hagen, _may_ I speak to you.’’ Professor Snape opened his office door, he looked bored. The students giggled and moved to the main hall, Reader joined; ‘’ _Find_ me in the dining hall when you’re done’’ She said to Elizabeth, who replied with a hand movement.

‘’What’s up Professor Snape?’’ Elizabeth sat in the chair he gestured to, ‘’we need to talk about your _grade—_ ‘’  
‘’ _ **Oh no**_ ’’  
‘’w-what-‘’ He shook his head confusingly, ‘’it’s a mistake right? **I failed?** ’’  
‘’no listen—‘’  
‘’I _can’t_ believe it, I _really_ have studied! **Reader** helped me and all!’’  
‘’ _Miss Hagen_ , if I may get a word in?’’  
She nodded, exhaling carefully.  
‘’You’re **one of the few** with a _High_ score in potions, I wanted to _personally_ congratulate you.’’ He gave off a proud smile, Elizabeth’s eyes widened; she’d never seen him do _anything_ other than frown. Snape cleared his throat and opened his door ‘’you’re excused’’  
‘’ **Yes sir, _thank you_ sir!**’’ She skipped out and up to the dining hall.  
She stopped and watched the scene at hand, the rowdy Gryffindor whispering to Reader while McGonagall quickly walked towards the situation. She looked at the girlsquad around Reader, she felt a _sting_ but ignored it and walked towards them anyways.

‘’What’s _going_ on? I saw McGonagall dragging away _‘what’s-his-face’_.’’ Elizabeth half whispered while gesturing, the other girls filled her in while Reader quietly ate. ‘’If he **ever** comes _close_ to you again, I will snap his little _stick_ he calls a _pen_ — **oh**! Hey Professor _Snape_ ’’ Elizabeth suddenly went from aggressive _Pitbull_ to small chihuahua; the other students flipped around and ate quietly.  
‘’ _Reader, follow me_.’’  
‘’Yes, sir.’’ She looked at her friends and mouthed _‘now what?’_

Elizabeth tried small talk with the new gang, but she felt she didn’t really fit in, she excused herself and wandered around for a while, looking at the portraits.  
‘’Oh, hello _Mudblood.’’_  
Elizabeth turned around before sighing ‘’Thompson’’, he raised his eyebrows and frowned. ‘’What do _**you**_ want?’’ She rolled her eyes.  
‘’Me? _Nothing,_ nothing at all.’’  
‘’ _Riight…_ I'm gonna _leave_ then’’ She moved past him, he grabbed her arm ‘’ **wait** ’’  
Elizabeth looked him dead in the eyes _‘’let_ me _go’’_  
‘’I have to talk to you, if you listen I will leave Reader _alone—‘’_  
‘’Yeah right’’ She pulled her arm away, _‘’listen,_ I'm tired of being sent to Dumbledore and **I beg of you** to _just_ listen to what I say.’’  
She looked around them, no shocker; they were alone, she sighed while looking at him unimpressed _‘’fine.’’_  
‘’ **Thank you** ’’

  
He led her into an _empty_ hallway, she turned around and he had his wand in her face ‘’ _im_ - **PEER** - _ee_ - **oh** ’’ his grasp on the wand tightened, she gasped as a faint air sensation hit her and she felt _calm_ as if someone had put a warm blanket over her.  
 _‘’Okay…’’_ Thompson exhaled, he watched Elizabeth stand in a trance; **‘’Jump’’**  
and she did. He laughed while _circling_ around her ‘’that’s _amazing’’_  
‘’Thank you’’ she whispered, he held his arms around her, letting his _hands_ go down her body as he _pleased;_ she couldn’t say anything, she was _**aware**_ but was lost within _herself._  
  
A few hours passed and he’d moved them to a _unoccupied_ bathroom stall where he _explored_ everything hidden, inside her head she wanted to _scream_ but _**nothing**_ escaped her. When he was satisfied he gestured to her ‘’get dressed, its time for the main goal’’ Thompson observed her as she picked up her _underwear_ and he pulled up his pants.  
‘’ **Listen** , I’ll stand a bit behind you and _I want you_ to go to Reader-‘’ he grabbed her shoulders _firmly_ ‘’and I want you to let your _frustration_ out, she got _**new**_ friends, she doesn’t **need you** anymore. _Mention_ her love potion, doesn’t it **make you angry** that she was gonna use it on **me?** ’’ He smiled sweetly, Elizabeth’s face twisted ‘’ _yes._ ’’  
  
‘’ **Good** , make _sure_ she’s knocked out; **choke her** , _hit her_ —I don’t care! **Lie** to her, tell her _things_ you know she’ll _hate,_ fuck her up real good’’ He pushed himself closer to her, letting his hand up her _skirt_ ‘’if you do _this~_ We’ll be _together—‘’_ his finger pushing past the fabric **‘’forever’’** he whispered into her ear. Before they made their way to the forest, Thompson gave her _much needed_ information to _hurt_ her bestfriend, information about _Snape_ and **Reader.**

Elizabeth parted ways with her new boyfriend and made her way to Reader who sat at the ground  
‘’ _Reader?_ ’’ her voice was warm and comforting, _‘’what’s_ the _matter?’’_  
‘’ **I—** ‘’ Reader started but cried instead, Elizabeth hugged her tightly.  
‘’I _heard_ you made a _love_ potion—‘’ Elizabeth said weakly, _trying_ to sound _supportive._  
‘’Yeah...’’  
‘’You gonna use it on _Albie_?’’ Elizabeth put _pressure_ on the name, Reader stopped and blinked, looked up at her ‘’ ** _Albie_?**’’ She repeated.  
Elizabeth _tightened_ the ‘hug’, she playfully whispered ‘’ _Oops~_ ’’  
‘’Elizabeth, let me go-- you’re _hurting_ me—‘’

‘’ _You know_ , **not _everything_** is about **_you_** —‘’ Elizabeth felt Thompson’s **words** _swirl_ around her head as she wrapped her hands around Reader’s neck; _chocking her._  
‘’He’s not a _bad_ guy, he's a **Gryffindor** for _fucksake_!’’ Her voice broke as she felt Reader’s throat swallow in distress.  
‘’ _Thompson_?’’ Reader croaked, ‘’yeah! **Wow** you’re _really_ not that _bright_ are you.’’  
  
 _‘’Anyways,_ **he said** if I just _knock_ you out, me and him will be **together** _forever!’’_ Elizabeth chirped up.  
Reader blinked a few times, she tried to hit Elizabeth but failed ‘’I don’t know or _care_ , **what** he's gonna do to you. **You’ll _deserve_ it**.’’  
‘’ _—beth—_ ‘’  
‘’You could’ve told me about your **thing** with _Snape_ you know—‘’ She said in a _hurt_ voice, ‘’I would’ve _supported_ you…’’ She pouted.  
‘’How long--- _ga **aa** hh_\---‘’ Reader got a breathing chance, ‘’how long? _What?_ Me and Albie? **Oh, just a few _months_ ~**’’ She lied, she could see the _surprise_ in Reader’s eyes.  
‘’Hey _babe~_ ’’ Thompson appeared and smiled smugly, ‘’she out _soon?’’_  
Elizabeth giggled _‘’yeah~’’_  
Reader’s eyes shut slowly and her body went limp.

**~~~~**

Thompson had a firm grip at her legs, the ground was _rough,_ they had _blindfolded_ her and **made sure** she couldn’t move. Elizabeth watched as her new _boyfriend_ dragged her _only_ bestfriend away, she felt numb but her body moved her away from the scene.  
  
A while later she heard quick footsteps approaching her, ‘’ _you_ let her get **away** you bitch?!’’ She turned around with a smile before getting _slapped_ across the face, her eyes watered ‘’ **don’t cry!** ’’  
Her eyes _dried_ up, Thompson held his _groin_ and winced in pain ‘’ **go** ’’  
‘’Where?’’  
‘’Go to the _disgusting_ professor and tell him you’re **concerned** about Reader, _find her_. She can't tell **anyone.** ’’  
Elizabeth nodded and ran for the castle.

 **~**  
‘’ _I don’t know_ where she is, Professor! **I'm** as _concerned_ as you are!’’ Elizabeth cried into her hands, Snape stood unmoved.  
‘’I’ll go ask her study buddies, _maybe_ they’ve seen her…’’ She said in her over-dramatic sad tone. ‘’You do that, come to me if you hear **anything**.’’ He finished the conversation and gestured her to leave, which she did. She smiled and ran to the library, getting ready to tell her _love_ that her task was _fulfilled._  
  
Thompson made his way to the bathroom where they met up, _still_ holding his groin in pain; Elizabeth _cheerfully_ reported and _noted_ Snape’s reaction. ‘’Good, she’s probably _hiding_ in fear we’ll find her. Licking her wounds.’’ He chuckled, Elizabeth smiled with him.  
‘’ _You know_ ’’ he started ‘’she **hurt** me _pretty_ bad…’’  
Elizabeth’s eyes flared up, she _almost_ turned her body ‘’I know what you _**should**_ do~’’ He made a whimper voice, _‘’anything_ for you’’ she proudly answered.  
‘’Good, that’s what I _wanted_ you to say.’’ He put his fingers in her hair and made her sit down on her _knees_ ‘’play healer and _kiss me all better_ ’’ he unbuttoned his pants and she went to work.

**~~~**

Breakfast rolled up, Thompson saw Reader first, he gestured to his _servant,_ Elizabeth cheerfully hugged her tightly; saying loudly ‘’ _ah!_ I was **so** _afraid_ , **_where_ **have you been?!’’  
Reader smiled weakly, ‘’I’m _sorry!_ I didn’t **feel** well _yesterday_ , I had to spend the night at the hospital wing.’’ Reader started filling up her plate, Elizabeth joined; keeping an eye at her, while Thompson watched from afar.  
  
Everyone returned to their common rooms before class started, Elizabeth dragged Reader away from the crowd ‘’that _hurts_ —‘’ Reader tried to get out of the grip, ‘’ **oh _shut_ it!**’’ Elizabeth _pushed harder_ before getting her into a corner, Thompson stood next to her, blocking all ways of exit ‘’ **Did** you tell _anyone_?’’ His voice threatening  
‘’Tell **who** _what_ ’’ Reader gritted her teeth.  
  
‘’Don’t be a _smartass’’_ Elizabeth slapped her, ‘’ **did you?!** ’’  
Reader smirked, ‘’ _yeah_ ’’.  
‘’Did they _listen_?’’ Thompson’s voice darkened and he straightened up, Reader’s smile dropped as he grabbed her hair and yanked it, Elizabeth snarky said while smiling ‘’she didn’t tell anyone, because nobody would _care_ —‘’  
Thompson whipped his head and suddenly Elizabeth grabbed her _bestfriend’s_ neck and lifted Reader’s _wand_ up to her eyes ‘’ _awh_ , Reader… If there was anyone out there who _loved_ you~’’ Her smile was wicked and her eyes had _nothing_ in them.  
‘’ **There is.** ’’ Reader smiled.

‘’ **Miss** Hagen, **Mr**. Thompson.’’ Snape sternly said _behind_ them, ‘’you are _hereby_ **expelled** from Hogwarts on accounts of attempted **_rape_** and potential _murder_ —‘’  
Students in the background gasped and mumbled between themselves.  
‘’—the Ministry have been informed and are _arriving_ here **shortly** to take you both _**away**.’’_

Thompson turned around smugly but his grin _dropped_ as McGonagall’s wand was up to his face, ‘’come now _Mr. Thompson_ , don’t make this harder.’’  
Elizabeth watched as her boyfriend _gestured_ her to run, she moved past the teachers but Reader got her ankle and she fell down, the students around started to laugh, ‘’trying to run, _Miss Hagen?’’_ She looked up at Dumbledore ‘’that’s not very _clever_.’’  
  
A few Ministry men appeared and took the teens away, Thompson struggled, and Elizabeth **did nothing** , lost in what could only be explained as a _theta state_. Dumbledore had lowered the barrier that made it impossible to _Apparate_ inside the school, before Thompson could scream _anything_ in protest they were gone.

**~~~**

‘’You come with _us_ and you—‘’ A Hit wizard grabbed Thompson’s arm dragging him away, ‘’ **don’t tell them _anything,_ Elizabeth!**’’  
‘’Come with me’’ another type of Ministry employee guided Elizabeth into a room, she was quiet as the woman sat down opposite of her ‘’let’s start from the _beginning._ Your full name is Elizabeth Hagen, _is that correct_?’’  
She sat unmoved, face blank ‘’Miss Hagen?’’ The woman leaned closer and gently nudged her; **no response.** She called in another from the Investigation Department, ‘’she doesn’t respond to anything, no sounds, _physical_ contact…’’  
The other observed ‘’where’s the _other_ student?’’  
‘’With the Hit Wizard, _why?’’_ She looked at him concerned, ‘’I’ll be back, _continue_ to get her attention.’’  
  
No matter what the Witch did, **Elizabeth did not react** , her eyes blank, she looked at _peace._ Suddenly several Hit wizards entered the room with Thompson, ‘’ _what's going on?_ ’’  
‘’ **The Imperius Curse** ’’  
  
The teen rolled his shoulders back while clenching his jaw, he watched Elizabeth sitting still; he smirked.  
‘’ **Break it** ’’  
‘’ **No.** ’’ He grinned, _which was a mistake_ ; he got slammed into the desk, _Elizabeth didn’t flinch._  
‘’ **Do it. _Now_.**’’ The man holding him down ordered.  
Thompson whimpered and _broke_ the curse, Elizabeth _exhaled_ and could **finally** move; her body shot forward as if some _invisible_ ropes had loosened.  
  
Finally she could see _clearly,_ two men and a woman stood around a desk—with Thompson _her boyfr—_ **no…** That was fake. She burst into tears while grabbing her head, the woman held around her and the hit wizards took the _cackling teen_ away. ‘’It's alright now, Elizabeth’’ She helped the teen to the chair, _‘’please,_ tell me what happened.’’ Her voice reassuring, Elizabeth looked up with glossy eyes and nodded.  
  
‘’It started in the hallway, I was looking at the portraits by the stairs and then… _Thompson approached me_.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, jikes, eee, wow, hmm, im sorry :C


	3. Its better than where Thompson is headed.

The investigation Witch left the room Elizabeth sat in, she was met by her colleague _‘’everything_ she has said up to now fits Mr. Thompson’s story. How he cast the imperius curse on her and got her to do **all** those _things…_ **and the things he _did to her_.**’’ The witch sighed, Elizabeth could hear them through the door, although they _tried_ to whisper.  
‘’Have the court arrived?’’ She said while letting her fingers run through her hair, the wizard nodded. ‘’Do you think they’ll send him to Azkaban? He’s _underage—‘’_  
‘’Since 1717, using any of the _three **Unforgivable** Curses_ on another human being has carried the punishment of a **life sentence** in Azkaban… _Unless_ there is sufficient evidence that the caster **did so** under the influence of the _**Imperius Curse**_ , _which_ fits Miss Hagen. We should point this fact out if the court doesn’t---‘’  
The rest of the conversation was ignored by Elizabeth, she exhaled and felt her mouth smile; there was hope for her still.

Some time passed, and two wizards came to collect her, they showed her way to the courtroom, Thompson was being led by _four_ hit wizards in front of her. He looked behind and smiled ‘’ _Hi~_ Eliza _ **beh**_ —‘’ He got cut off by a _fist_ to the gut. Elizabeth flinched.  
  
The courtroom was huge, and many witches and wizards sat around them, she saw _Dumbledore;_ she begged for herself he was there to _help_ her case and _not give them a red carpet for Azkaban._  
The trial went as assumed, they made their cases; Thompson was sentenced to Azkaban, **despite being underage…** His parents cried silently, for their son? Or his actions, _who knows._  
‘’ _Elizabeth Hagen_ , you can be _grateful_ that the curse wasn’t on you for longer—the negative effects are quite… _Bad’’_ One of the court members said, she nodded quietly, thinking she _wished she had forgotten what Thompson did to her.  
_  
  
‘’We’ve decided to give you much _needed_ help, and let us pray that _you’ll recover_ from this.’’ The wizard nodded at his own words before continuing ‘’You’ll be sent to St Mungo's Hospital— _By request of Dumbledore_ and we concluded this was the best place to help you’’  
Elizabeth let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, she felt her eyes tighten and she tried her best to not let tears drop.

‘’Once they deem you _sane,_ you are **not** to go back to _Hogwarts;_ if you get released _while_ of age—‘’ A witch spoke, ruffling through some papers ‘’you are to live in the _muggle world_ , go to _their_ schools, _their_ jobs… Your wand will be broken and _maybe_ one day, **you’ll receive a new one**.’’ She ended the conversation with a hand movement and Elizabeth was _taken out the room_ , her parents followed suit; she could hear Thompson _laugh_ and the court yelling at him, their echoes filled the hallways.

‘’You’ll get _an hour_ with your parents before we depart for St Mungo's’’ The Witch smiled, gently patted Elizabeth’s parents. _‘’Honey…’’_ Her mother whimpered as Elizabeth felt both her parents hug her tightly, no words could explain.

**~~~  
  
**

Two Ministry Witches apparated in front of a _Red-bricked_ clothing store called _‘Purge and Dowse, Ltd.’_ , Elizabeth looked around them, no muggles in sight.  
_‘’There_ it is’’ one of the witches said, the other walked up to the mannequin in one of the shop windows and stated their reason for wishing entry to enter the premises.  
The mannequin nodded and the window looked like it was made from jelly for a moment, ‘’let’s go’’ one of the witches stepped through the window.  
  
As they entered the ground floor, she noted it was the reception area, it was filled with rickety wooden chairs. They were greeted by the _Welcome Witch_ , though her frowned face is was _**less**_ than _welcoming._ It seemed like the reception area doubled as a visitors' entrance and an emergency waiting area, and Healers clad in uniform lime green robes hurried past them and through the room.

‘’The receptionist helps anyone who is _unsure_ where to go, _incapable_ of normal speech, **or** unable to remember why they are at the _Hospital-‘’_ One of the witches whispered to Elizabeth as they slowly approached the desk.  
**‘’Hello’’**  
_‘’Hi’’_ the other witch smiled weakly, ‘’here’s Miss _Hagen,_ she was approved to stay here.’’  
The receptionist looked at them unimpressed while chewing _what can only hope was gum,_ ‘’did _**horrible**_ things to a fellow student under the _imperius curse-_ ‘’ she read from a piece of paper, then smiled **‘’welcome** to the _nutter_ house, Miss Hagen. You’ll fit right in.’’  
Another witch emerged from seemingly _nowhere,_ ‘’ **right this way** ’’, Elizabeth followed and looked at the Ministry Witches behind her as the door closed.  
  


They finally got to the fourth floor, a sign standing over the door as they walked in ‘’ **ward _49?_** ’’ Elizabeth said in a questioning voice, ‘’ _Janus Thickey Ward_ , here’s fellow patients _such as yourself_ \-- Cursed or hurt by spells _ **gone wrong**_.’’ The witch replied with a cold voice, one of the residents moaned and moved around as if the floor had _nails_ on them, another cried loudly; _Elizabeth couldn’t find the source._  
‘’This will be _your_ room, meet your roommate—‘’  
Elizabeth swallowed as she was approached by a taller woman, she smiled and grunted before returning to her bed. ‘’I bet you’ll be the _best of friends_ ’’ she chuckled before closing the door, leaving Elizabeth with the strange woman.

**~~~**

  
A year had passed, Elizabeth’s mind was still _frail_ and experience _ptsd_ from being _ordered_ around or simply _touched,_ luckily for her; the people didn’t push her, the roommate was _actually_ nice and did **_eventually_** let Elizabeth sleep in her own bed.  
‘’ **If** I was still at _school,_ I’d be in _6 th_ year now…’’ She sat on a chair in the common room, looking as the time went by. Her parents visited her a few times a month and sadly most the gifts they brought her was not allowed but her _books._  
She wrote in a diary about her days, and what she remembered and misses… _And if there was one thing she missed the most, it was Reader._  
  


**~~~**

Her 2nd year in the _hospital_ went by with only a few _minor_ incidents, **she was recovering** , and the healers had noted she was _almost_ ready to depart from them. Her parents were ecstatic that she _finally_ got to come home.  
She was put on _benefits_ in the muggle world and tried to catch up any of the _required_ muggle studies to survive.

  
  
**~~~**

  
**4 years pass** and Elizabeth _finally_ got a job and her ptsd wasn’t triggered by _random muggles_ at the street, she still reacted but was by all standards- _muggle or magic,_ doing better.  
  
‘’ **Oh,** _really?_ That’s… _that’s_ **great** news!’’ Elizabeth smiled, her mother showed her some pictures of _Reader and Snape’s wedding_ , after all; _their_ mothers were _friends._  
‘’Can’t believe I _missed_ Reader’s 21th birthday…’’ Her eyes softened ‘’ **we had such plans** ’’ a weak smile emerged.  
  
_‘’Elizabeth…’’_ warm hands hugged her tightly ‘’she gave birth to a child’’  
Her mother got pushed back and Elizabeth’s eyes widened ‘’ ** _What!_** ’’  
  
‘’Honey— _calm down_ ’’ the father entered the room, hands out to calm her, ‘’I **am** calm! What's the baby’s name! _Mom stop crying_ , I didn’t mean to push you—I'm sorry I just—‘’ Elizabeth backed into a corner, _‘’Skylar’’_ her mother smiled weakly.  
**‘’Skylar’’** Elizabeth repeated and smiled ‘’ _that’s beautiful_ ’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, things are looking up for her :))  
> But also like, this is now passed the OG story :')  
> wHo KnOwS wHaT hApPeNs NeXt :D :D :D  
> (spoiler; I know what happens )


	4. The lost letters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth finally try to come in contact with Reader (Y/N), hoping they can patch up, in some way or another... But nothing happens... Something isn't right.  
> She meets someone new and finally gets a somewhat normal life... Something stirs up the calm life, how could the ones closest to her do this?

**Late ‘87**  
Elizabeth paced her bedroom while whispering _‘’hey reader, I heard about your wedding and child_ —no no, I’ve heard about Skylar, I love the name. _wait_ I can’t just start like that’’ she stopped and sat down at her desk, inhaled and exhaled calmly.  
‘’Reader, it’s been a few years now, and I’ve heard about your life since I left. It sounds magical! If you’ll allow me, I’d like to tell you what happened and not just what it seemed… I can’t take it back, and I don’t want to say, ‘I can make it all better’, but I hope you’ll answer… If not for me, maybe to clear up what really happened. I understand if you wanna leave it all in the past. -Elizabeth Hagen.’’

She sealed it up and attached it to her owl, _that the ministry let her have_ , and off it went. Leaving Elizabeth all alone.  
  


The rest of her week went _uneventful,_ she checked for an answer _but nothing,_ her parents didn’t know she’d sent the letter… They would’ve probably stopped her, telling her _‘it isn’t time yet’, ‘it’s too early’, ‘think about reader’ etc_ … Maybe Elizabeth made a mistake, but it was too late now.  
  


 **~ New year’s eve  
**  
Someone at work had invited her along, she’d said yes and _surprisingly_ had a good time. Her co-worker, _Dan,_ was very nice. She hadn’t told him _directly_ what had happened to her, but he knew it was in the area of _sexual assault,_ and luckily for her… He didn’t pry.  
‘’Happy new year!’’ Everyone around them shouted, confetti blown into the air; _more than half_ started making out, Elizabeth stood there awkwardly. ‘’ _May_ I have this hug?’’ Dan smiled weakly, something happened there, Elizabeth nodded, and they hugged for a while.  
‘’ _ **Thank you** ’’ _she smiled, ‘’don’t mention it’’ he returned the smile.

**14 th February 1988**

  
‘’Right this way miss’’ A waitress gestured Elizabeth to follow, ‘’you made it’’ Dan smiled, Elizabeth had built up the courage to ask him out and thank god he said yes, so here they were on Valentine’s day.  
’well of course I'm here, **I** invited you’’ she smiled sweetly, they opened their menus ‘’ _ooo_ fish’n chips’’  
‘’don’t wanna be a stereotype but that’s my favourite dish’’ Dan said coyly, Elizabeth put some hair behind her ear, smiling weakly ‘’no judgement here, I like it a lot too’’.  
  
Their food arrived and they chatted about their favourite movies and all the basic things to talk about on the first date, _unless you count the new year’s eve a date._  
‘’ _ **Elizabeth**_ , I have to be honest with you, and I _hope_ you feel the same as I do, _and if you don’t_ … well’’ Dan looked down and Elizabeth feared rejection, had she moved too quickly?

‘’ **I _really_ like you**’’ Dan said eventually, Elizabeth exhaled in relief while Dan watched her carefully. After a while she burst out ‘’I like you too! Like, _uh,_ romantically… unless do you mean _**just**_ as friends, I can do that too of course—‘’ Dan stopped her by putting his hand on hers ‘’ _I mean romantically’’._  
after that awkward exchange they had dessert and he followed her home, standing outside her parents’ house ‘’I had a lovely time, I hope we get to do it again’’  
‘’me too’’ she shuffled her feet, ‘’well I guess I should go then, goodbye, see you at work’’ he leaned in for a hug. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, he stopped for a second before they kissed, they parted ways after a few seconds. She closed the door behind her and felt her heart flutter, finally things were going back to normal for… _well a muggle._

**~**   
**~**

‘’I can’t believe you’re moving out! _My baby girl,_ so grown up—‘’ her mom hugged her tightly, ‘’ _some_ help here?’’ Elizabeth reached out for Dan, ‘’ _nope_ , you’re on your own’’ he smiled.  
They were boxing up her stuff and into their car, it was **_4 th May 1990_**. Dan kissed her cheek lightly as he carried the biggest box to their car, her father right behind him. They’ve been together for _3_ years now, Dan had suggested to move in together 2 years prior, but Elizabeth had to get through therapy and settle, she hadn’t told him she was a _witch…_ She was going to… _Just not yet._

‘’ _Oh no honey not those—_ ‘’ her mother tried to grab a box but Elizabeth looked inside ‘’..these are all letter to me?’’ She looked at her mom and then her dad ‘’ **what is this?** ’’ she picked up a few and read on the back ‘’ _they’re from reader_ …’’ she felt her emotions bottle up, _anger,_ sadness… ‘’ **Why…** ’’ Elizabeth looked over to her mom, ‘’when I found out you had sent a letter to her… I was _furious,_ but your dad—‘’ she pointed over to him, ‘’said _we should just keep this from you_ , that maybe _… Maybe_ you’d think _she didn’t want to talk to you_ and maybe…’’  
‘’ **Maybe what!?** _I would get over it?_ That I would think _**‘oh well! Guess I tried my best! Better live my life in guilt!’**_ Maybe _what,_ maybe **WHAT?!** ’’ She threw the box down, _the lights flickered_ , her parents cowered in fear.  
  
‘’ _What's going on? Baby, what's wrong, why are—_ ‘’ Dan walked in to see Elizabeth scream at her parents.  
‘’ **They lied to me!** _All_ these years!! I sent a letter to reader and then _I thought_ she didn’t reply but she did!’’ She picked up the box with letters flowing out, ‘’ _many times!_ But they didn’t tell me… _oh no they didn’t_ …’’  
‘’Elizabeth…’’ Dan held his hand over hers, he carefully took the box and picked up all the letters, ‘’ **we did this for _you!_** _’’_ Her dad finally spoke up, ‘’so you could _move on!’’_ Her mom joined, they smiled _thinking_ they would change her mind.  
‘’ _For **me**? No no no_, **this** was for _**you.**_ Your _broken_ little daughter, _oh no!_ Reader have a good life, but _**god forbid**_ —‘’  
‘’ _Elizabeth!_ That’s enough, let’s just go.’’ Dan grabbed the last of the bags and the letters and went to the car.  
Elizabeth looked at her parents with disgust ‘’ _I can’t believe I trusted you.’’_ And with that Elizabeth left her _once_ loving home.  
  


 **~ In the car.**  
  
Elizabeth sat with the box in her lap, dreading to open them… What if reader was upset? What if she told her to never write to her again? Her thoughts and insecurities swallowed her and she fell further down the rabbit hole…  
 _‘’Hey’’_  
‘’…’’  
A hand held over hers, _‘’hey’’_ he said again, soft voice, so _careful_ and filled with warmth, ‘’I was thinking we should _cut contact with them_ for a while, let them stew over their mistake.’’  
Elizabeth looked up with wide eyes, Dan was smiling weakly ‘’I'm not saying cut contact with them _**forever…**_ _Just for a while’’_  
‘’ _Yeah..._ ’’ She agreed, the weight was lifted off her… Knowing she had her _one_ and _**only supporter.** _  
‘’Well would you look at _that’’_  
Elizabeth looked up, as he drove up the driveway. ‘’ _What a beautiful home!_ We should find out _who_ picked this out and give them a **big** _firm **hug**_ ’’ He chuckled and dragged her into one, ‘’ _stop! Dan!’’_ she giggled, ‘’no, but seriously, its good you took control over the house picking’’ he scoffed.  
‘’I know, I'm _very_ good at picking’’ she winked.  
  
They entered _their new home_ and put the boxes in the living room, Elizabeth put the letters on the table. ‘’ _I have an idea’’_ Dan turned her around, ‘’ _I’ll go_ and get us some food—‘’ he rubbed his thumbs in circles on her shoulders, ‘’ _and you_ read those letters’’, she couldn’t even comment before he was out the door. He just _always_ knew what to _say_ or to _do…_ She was beyond lucky.  
  
‘’Dear Elizabeth, I'm sorry I haven’t replied before now… It took me by surprise when you sent me the letter. Severus said I should think about if I should give you a chance or not… And well, if you’re reading this then you know the answer. I'm glad you’re doing better and although you didn’t explain what happened directly, you did mention you would if I asked. Well, I'm asking. What happened exactly? I'm sorry but all I know is that you went from being my best friend to enemy in a single day… I don’t understand what happened, why Thompson… I’ll look forward to your letter, - Reader Snape.’’  
Elizabeth read out loud to herself, she had been given a chance… _**A chance her parents took away from her.**_  
  
She picked up the next letter:  
‘’It’s been a while now and I wonder if I got the address wrong? Severus double checked, and the letter is said to have arrived… Did you lose the first one or did you decide you didn’t want to tell me after all…? Please respond. – Reader Snape.’’  
  


A _knot_ formed in Elizabeth’s stomach, was it guilt or? She shook her head, she couldn’t _dwell_ on something she couldn’t control.  
‘’ _Okay_ … There’s a few letters left…’’ She swallowed and opened the next one, _knot not going away._  
‘’This is the third I've written, and I have to admit I was very upset, I thought you had just left me again… Like this was some sort of terrible game for you… Its been a few months and the more I think about it… The more it doesn’t make sense… Are you alright? Are you unable to answer? I understand asking you this won’t help, but I don’t know how to reach you. – Reader Snape.’’

The knot tightened and got _heavier,_ all this time… Her parents hadn’t opened them, _but they knew_ … She wished she had her wand, she would… _No, wouldn’t have hurt them_ … If she had her wand and _Dan wasn’t there_ … maybe she would’ve… Thank god Dan was there to take her away.  
‘’Dear Elizabeth, I fear something have happened to you, I'm growing anxious, I’ve asked around to see if I could find you, I hope I do. I need to see if you’re OK, are you trapped? Please respond. – Reader Snape.’’  
Dan came through the door with bags of food, ‘ _’I'm back!’’_ His smile made the knot loosen and before she knew it she was in his arms sobbing, he didn’t say anything, and she didn’t want to explain, she needed something, _and this was perfect._  
‘’ _I-I_ …’’ She said between sobs, ‘’she got _concerned_ for me, _a-and—‘’_ burring her face into his shirt ‘’ _shh shh_ , you _didn’t_ know. You should reply to her when you’ve settled down’’ Dan led her to the kitchen, she sniffled and wiped her face ‘’you’re right…’’ smiling softly, ‘’ _so_ what did you get us?’’ She started going through the bags.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Dan was sleeping next to her, she wormed in bed, thinking about the letters… There was _one_ more left, _she had to read it._  
Elizabeth crawled out of bed quietly and descended down the stairs, turning on one light and opened up the last letter.  
‘’Dear Elizabeth, I don’t know why you’re not responding, but I did find out you’re alive, and that makes me so happy, its been a year since I last wrote. I hope you either find these letters or you send me a new one… - Reader Snape.’’  
  
Elizabeth grabbed a pen and started writing, ‘’Dear Reader, I don’t know if you’ll believe me or not, but after the letter I sent, my parents decided that it was best for… both of us, that we didn’t talk. So they hoarded the letters you sent, it wasn’t before I was moving out I found out. My mom had saved them all in a box, and by accident I found them, just read them and I'm so sorry, I can’t imagine what must’ve gone through your head… But I do want to explain what happened in school, I really do! And I really hope its not too late… - Elizabeth Hagen’’  
She carefully let her owl out the cage, when she had to explain to Dan that the owl meant a _great deal_ to her, although Dan was… _weird_ on having an owl as a pet? He came to care a great deal for _Albert._  
‘’You know _where_ to go’’ she strapped the letter to Albert and let him out the window, she watched him fly away. _‘’Where_ is he going?’’ Dan narrowed his eyes at her from the stairs, Elizabeth looked at him in horror and back at the owl _‘’uhm…’’_  
‘’Is he going to _Reader?_ Hope he won’t get lost’’ a soft smile, ‘’ _let’s talk_ , I’ll make some tea’’ Dan walked to the kitchen, the knot came back _tighter,_ her heart sank, she feared if she spoke her voice would _crack…_  
  


Her boyfriend stood by the kettle and poured the water into two mugs, both shared favourites for fruit tea, _specifically_ lemon.  
She wrapped her hands around the hot mug, it _almost_ burned, she looked up at Dan; his face as calm and soft as always, _what could he possibly want to talk about?_  
  
‘’ _ **I know**_ there’s _something_ you want to tell me… I’ve seen the _signs,_ and I thought if I didn’t _pry_ you’d just tell me, _but you haven’t_.’’ He sounded firm but knowing him this was _hard on him._ ‘’I know you _trust me_ , so it can't be that… I don’t think you aren’t telling me _because_ you doubt I'll understand… So I wonder if you’re _not allowed to tell me?’’_ He clenched his jaw, he swallowed and exhaled roughly. Elizabeth watched him carefully ‘’are you…’’ she started, voice weak, ‘’ _asking about my past?’’_  
Dan put his hand on hers, he closed his eyes, ‘’I never asked _why_ you needed to go to therapy for…’’  
‘’Well…’’ Elizabeth smiled, ‘’before I can tell you _that…_ I should tell you something else first.’’  
Dan narrowed his eyes, ‘’ _whatever it is, you’re in a safe space’’_  
She took a deep breath, holding his hand tightly, _she knew this was the time_ … He deserved to know, he knew somewhat but he needed to know all.  
  
  
‘’ **I'm a witch.** ’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	5. Past is past, and future is future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finally found out about Elizabeth's past... His reaction.. was something.
> 
> Reader and Elizabeth patch up and a surprise happens!

Elizabeth waited for Dan’s reaction, he looked at their hands, he looked deep in thought; he let her hand go, _her heart shattered_ , he took a sip of his tea.  
He suddenly smiled, exhaled a weak laugh, ‘’that…’’ he started, ‘’ _makes a lot of sense actually’’_ , he wiped his hand down his face. ‘’What?’’ She tried to think about _how_ she could’ve slipped up, ‘’ _h-how’’_ she was sure he could see her shaking. ‘’ ** _Elizabeth_** , you know _weird occult stuff_ that _nobody_ , and I mean, _**nobody**_ … would know. I’m not sure what _type_ of _witch_ you are, but I’d love the know _more’’_ he put his legs in cross, _looking like a child on Christmas morning_.  
‘’ _ **If**_ you’re _allowed_ to tell me of course! I don’t want you to get in trouble—‘’ He quickly added, she was truly the luckiest woman, _nay,_ witch in the world.  
  
‘’I won’t get in trouble, but I should probably start at the beginning’’ she smiled and led the way to the couch, ‘’well, I was born’’  
‘’ _Oh coman’’_  
‘’No, no—listen’’ she giggled, ‘’my parents are what we call _‘muggles’,_ and _most_ families have _either_ a witch or wizard but can just be 'normal' muggles.’’ She checked if he understood, ‘’so that means… _I’m a muggle?’’_  
‘’yeah’’  
‘’…But you still love me _right?’’_  
She smirked, ‘’ _yes you ordinary man’’_ , he gasped sarcastically, ‘’well that’s good!’’  
‘’idiot’’  
‘’I'm _your_ idiot, your _normal muggle_ idiot~’’ Dan playfully pulled on her arms, making them both wiggle in their seats.  
  
‘’I attended Hogwarts when I was **11** , and met _Reader…_ ’’ she smiled weakly, ‘’ _and then.._ ’’  
  
Elizabeth spoke about the _good_ part of the years and when she got to the… _**darker parts**_ , Dan’s expression went from _excited_ to _broken,_ she explained what the curse did, what it made _her_ do.  
What the aftermath was but also _how lucky she was,_ ‘’it could’ve been **a lot worse…** I’m very lucky, the curse is _very hard on people’s mentality_. **And** from what I learned, its almost a miracle…’’ She smiled genuinely, she continued to the point of present day. Dan looked like he was thrown in _hell,_ or as if he experienced it _himself._ ‘’ _You had to go through that alone…_ ’’  
‘’Well, my _parents—‘’_  
‘’ **You had to go through that alone** , they were _maybe_ there _physically…’’_ He shook his head in disappointment, ‘’but… You know _what?_ **I’m here for you now,** if you let me…’’  
‘’I’d love for you to be, I'm glad that I _finally_ could tell you’’ she leaned in for a hug, Dan hugged back.  
  


 **~  
  
**  
‘’ **Dan! Dan!** ’’ Elizabeth came running towards him with a piece of paper, Dan put his work down ‘’ _is that?’’_  
She nodded excitedly, ‘’Reader _replied!’’_ She could almost cry, _‘’well?’’_ His voice matching her energy, ‘’open it!’’  
They sat down in his office, she had shown Dan all that Reader had written her, so he was _tuned_ in for the letters.

 _‘’Dear Elizabeth—‘’_ She started, looking both fearful and happy, _‘’I’m so horrified that your parents did that to you, I'm sorry I doubted you and… I can’t put into words how upset I am about your mother, if I'm allowed I’d like to tell my own about it. But all that matters are that you’re ok and safe. Now its probably high time to tell the story from your point of view.’’_  
Elizabeth exhaled, Dan smiled ‘’want to use my desk?’’  
‘’Yes please’’ she kissed him gently before getting up.  
 _‘’I hope my owl found your new address, I'm looking forward to hearing from you again. – Reader Snape.’’_ She put the letter down, looking at the nicely written sentences, ‘’its still so bizarre that her name is Snape now…’’ She shook her head and started writing, ‘’I’ll get you a cup of tea.’’  
  
  
 _‘’Reader, the whole situation is messy, so I apologise in advance. It started the same day as Snape told me that I was one of the few that got a good grade, after Thompson was being an ass to you… And after you left with Snape, I sat with the new squad but left shortly after… I didn’t really feel like I fit in with your new friends, I was stopped by Thompson in the stairs and he said he wanted to explain why he was a dick… and I followed him.’’_ She took a deep breath before taking a sip of the tea Dan gave her, he left the room, he knew she should be alone while writing.  
 _‘’That was when he did The Imperius Curse and I lost all free will, I'm sure you understand where I'm going with this. This is very hard for me to talk about, but you deserve to know… Even the worst parts.’’_ She dreaded remembering but she needed to get it out, _‘’he then decided that making me hurt you wasn’t enough, he wanted to be with me personally, intimately. Yes in that way, I wont tell you the details, or the amount of times, but I'm sure you get it.’’  
_  
‘’Need to take a break?’’ Dan stopped at the door frame, he could practically feel the negative energy, ‘’No thanks, I should just get this over with.’’  
‘’Alright, call for me if there’s anything, and _I mean it_ —‘’ He pointed at her, ‘’ _even if you need to blow your nose!’’_ He smiled and left her again.  
  
 _‘’Thompson twisted my thoughts and tried to stir up bad thoughts about you, he took my insecurities of being left behind and turned them up to a billion. He told me to lie and tell you things that would hurt you… And I did… When he came out of the forest after you’d escaped he told me to tell Snape you were lost.’’_ She looked at the pages she had written so far, it was _basically_ an essay at this point, even though she was writing on both sides of the pages.  
  
 _‘’I was consumed by the curse and could only witness the situation, I tried to fight it but I wasn’t strong enough, he made me do things I can never take back, things I wished I forgot._  
 _Then the thing happened after breakfast and we were taken away by the Ministry, thank god you told them, I fear for what would’ve happened._  
 _We arrived, and they took Thompson to a different room, he told me not to tell them anything, and the curse did just that. I screamed in my head, but my body did nothing. We were taken to court, and due to the rules… I was sentenced to St Mungo's Hospital—By request of Dumbledore… And I wish I could see him again to thank him… I don’t dare think about what would happen to me… Thompson was sentenced to Azkaban, even if he was underage, so that’s good at least.’’_ She flipped the third paper, this was gonna be one **heavy** letter.  
‘’ _I was sent to the Janus Thickey Ward, There were a patients such as myself-- Cursed or hurt by spells gone wrong… I was there for only two years, and when I returned home to my parents… I was recovering slowly, had to go to muggle school to take up missed classes so I could get a job though, pretty boring.’’_ She laughed weakly before continuing, _‘’Since our mothers are friends, she told my mom about your wedding and showed pictures, mom told me, and I was so thrilled for you! Shortly after I wrote to you.  
Later that year I met someone, his name is Dan.’’  
_Elizabeth looked up and watched him burn his hand on the stove, _the idiot._  
‘’ _We’ve been together for 3 years, and recently moved in together, I really love him, and I never knew I could find love, not after what happened… So that’s it, the whole story… Sorry its so long, take your time to process this, and I understand if you feel this is it, and want to end the letters. No need to reply then. – Elizabeth Hagen’’_  
  
‘’ _ **I'm done** ’’_ she proclaimed, Dan gave her thumbs up from the kitchen, sealing the letter and giving it to Albert, ‘’ _I'm sorry its so heavy’’,_ Albert lifted it and gave her a _look…_ who knows what he was thinking. He flew off.  
‘’I've made spaghetti’’ Dan put the plates down, ‘’come eat.’’ _  
  
_

**~~**

Christmas is in a few days, Reader and Elizabeth have been sending letters back and forth, Reader admitted it was _heavy_ stuff, and that she and Snape had talked it over and decided that past is _past,_ and future is _future._ The subject of meeting _had_ been discussed but neither felt it was the right time yet, Elizabeth hadn’t talked to her _parents_ in **months…** They were going to Dan’s parents this Christmas and new years, _just like last year._  
‘’I wanna send them a Christmas card.’’ Elizabeth sat down next to Dan, she looked _super_ serious, ‘’you're adorable’’ Dan reached out to caress her cheek, ‘’I'm being serious, _we_ should send them a _Christmas_ card.’’  
‘’Alright, get your _ugly sweater_ out!’’ Dan got up to find his camera he got last year, _like a child on sugar_ , she jumped up and got both their terrible, _and I mean_ , wow **burn it** terrible, sweaters.  
‘’ _Okay_ , its on a timer, you ready? It’ll take a _few_ pictures.’’ Dan smiled, Elizabeth nodded, she got into position.  
Dan ran over to her as they heard the timer go down, ‘’ok say… _**Will you marry me?** ’’_ Dan smiled, got down on one knee and presented a ring. Elizabeth looked at him in full shock, _first flash_ , ‘’ **yes!** ’’  
 _Second flash_ , Dan lifted her up and spun her around.  
Third flash. They kissed.  
 _Forth flash_ , ‘’you surprised me…’’ Elizabeth’s face flushed, ‘’that’s good, that was the _plan’’,_ they turned around and looked at the camera; ring on finger, pure bliss emitting from their smiles, _fifth flash._  
  
  
‘’I like _this_ one the best’’ Elizabeth bit her lip, still not over what just happened, ‘’I agree’’.  
‘’Is it _petty_ if we send one to _my parents?’’_ Elizabeth looked up briefly, half a mischief grin.  
‘’Do you want to _invite them_ to the wedding?’’  
‘’… _no’’_ her shoulders slumped.  
‘’ _Then_ let’s send them the card, it’ll be _the only thing_ they get, they should be happy with that, _if not? Well’’_ , he grinned. What a beautiful partner in crime he was.  
  
  
 **Christmas eve**  
  
  
‘’Dan, pass me _that_ please—‘’ Dan’s father stuck his hand out, ‘’this one is from… _Elizabeth!’’_ He grinned, she felt more welcomed and _safer_ here than she ever did at home, _and that really stung_. Dan nudged Elizabeth with his shoulder, smiling ‘’ **oh!** Is this _**revenge**_ from _last_ year?’’ He narrowed his eyes at the couple, ‘’ **whaaat?** _**Nooo** ’’_ Elizabeth shrugged, Dan’s father held up the **_ugliest_** Christmas sweater ever, even **satan’s fire** wouldn’t be able to destroy **_that._**  
‘’Its because you’re _very dear to me_ and _you should match_ me and your son’’, Dan held back a laugh, ‘’that sounds like a _lie_ but I trust you’’ he chuckled.  
  
After the gifts, and Dan’s siblings’ kids went to bed, all the adults had a _few_ glasses of wine, Elizabeth went outside to catch some fresh air. ‘’You doing alright?’’ Dan put a blanket over her shoulders, hugging her, ‘’yeah, I'm good, _you?’’_ She looked up, receiving a kiss. ‘’ _Mmm_ , I'm good too, they’re getting _loud_ …’’  
Elizabeth pulled up the Christmas card she got from Reader and the rest of the Snape family, it arrived the day after they sent their own ‘’that’s _Skylar,_ she’s beautiful’’ Elizabeth looked at them for a while, ‘’I hope I get to meet Reader again, it would be good.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheh, this was supposed to be a 5 chapter story :)


	6. Things are looking up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's life is going up, everything seems to be going well...

**Summer 1991**

‘ **’Congratulations on your promotion!** ’’ A woman shouted while confetti fell around Elizabeth, all of her co-workers stood around her clapping, among them was Dan, ‘’thank you!’’ She picked off the various coloured paper pieces, suddenly a cake rolled out ‘’ _you guys!’’_ Grinning at the _terribly_ decorated dessert, ‘’who decorated it? _It was you, weren’t it, Ben?’’_ She pointed at a guy hiding behind Dan, ‘’ _maaaybe’’_   
‘’It looks _horrifying’’_  
‘’ **Good!** ’’   
‘’Here’s to Elizabeth, our new _manager,_ hopefully a saviour and _not…_ ’’ the woman looked around, ‘’ **a devil** ’’ she barley whispered, half the co-workers snickered. ‘’I _promise_ to behave’’ Elizabeth accepted the piece of cake, Dan walked up to her and kissed her cheek.  
She had a good _muggle_ life, it was **her life** , all her hard work… It paid off.

**~~**

‘’I suggest November 15th next year… It’s a _Friday,_ it’s the _end_ of a week, solid day… A _whole_ month after your _birthday.’’_ Elizabeth leaned over Dan’s shoulders as he typed on his computer, ‘’November you say? _Hmm_ ’’ he looked at his calendar, he nodded, wrote down some notes, _did math_ …   
‘’Are you pretending or are you _**really**_ doing math’’  
Dan smirked, ‘’you caught me’’ he scribbled down the date, ‘’you _hate_ math’’ she peered at the note, ‘’that I do, _ironically_ for my job.’’  
  
~Christmas  
  


‘’Let’s swing by my parents to drop off gifts for my family… _That’s **not** them’’_ Elizabeth put her clothes in a bag, they were gonna stay at Dan’s uncle’s cabin with the rest of his family, ‘’where are the gifts? _Oh,_ never mind I found them—‘’ he picked up a gift that was _obviously_ a small guitar ‘’hmm I _wonder_ what this is… _**A dinosaur?** _No wait—‘’ he turned it around ‘’it’s a _car_ isn’t it’’, he smirked, Elizabeth took it from his hands ‘’ _bleh_ , you're so funny’’, she put it in the bag with the other small gifts, inside each gift was an invitation to their wedding.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short sweet chapters baby :D
> 
> Im sorry i'll never say baby again please forgive me


	7. It feels the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet up, after all these years.

‘’You got everything? _Phone,_ wallet, _keys?’’_ Dan stood in the kitchen _sipping_ a cup of coffee as his fiancée _ran all over the place_ , ‘’yes… _no…_ **Yes!** Ok I'm ready, I can do this’’ Elizabeth ran up and gave him a kiss before driving off.

**~**

  
‘’I’m sorry, did you wait long?’’ Elizabeth sat down, ‘’ _oh no_ , I just got here myself’’ Reader smiled, they ordered and tried to catch up since last letter.   
‘’ _So_ … **Mrs. Snape** ’’ Elizabeth smirked, ‘’you work at _Hogwarts,_ with your **husband** _Snape’’_  
‘’Are you _still_ not over that?’’ Reader laughed, their tea arrived, ‘’I know _it’s weird_ , but I can’t express how happy I am’’, she let her hands fall to her stomach. Elizabeth’s eyed widened, ‘’ _are you…?’’_  
‘’Yeah, _**just**_ found out!’’   
‘’Oh my god!!’’ Elizabeth reached, and Reader met her half way, they hugged _tighter_ than either had planned on… _‘’Reader…’’_ Her voice broke, ‘’ _I’ve missed you too’’_ Reader laughed, they let go.  
  
‘’My mom told me that you _don’t_ talk to your parents…’’, Elizabeth shook her head, ‘’I **can’t** _forgive_ them’’  
‘’Elizabeth… You should try, _forgive_ but **_don’t forget_** _’’_ she winked, ‘’how _Slytherin_ of you’’ Elizabeth smirked, it felt _just_ like when they were _teens…  
_  
They discussed Elizabeth’s _wedding,_ the _child,_ and spouses, ‘’are you _sure?’’_   
‘’100%, if you don’t want to, I understand, _no hard feelings!’’_  
‘’Are you _kidding?_ I accept this responsibility.’’ Reader saluted her, ‘’ _mam_ **_yes_ mam!**’’

**~**

‘’This is my car’’ Reader smiled weakly, ‘’I'm over here—‘’ Elizabeth pointed, ‘’guess we’ll see each other _soon?’’_  
‘’Yeah!’’ Reader smiled wide, it felt normal, _normal was good._  
They parted ways, when Elizabeth returned home she was met with flowers ‘’what’s this?’’ She smiled, ‘’for my fair _lady~’’_ Dan pulled her inside, _‘’flowers…_ Dinner on the table… _Calm_ music… Candles… _Why,_ **Mr. Stellan** , is this _a—‘’_ she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face close to hers ‘’ _ **a date?** ’’_   
‘’ _Yes,_ it is’’ He kissed her gently.


	8. The wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful wedding day, Snape is embarrassed over his wife, drunk dancing!

**15 th November 1992   
**

‘’You can’t be in here! _Its bad luck!’’_ Reader pushed Dan out the door, ‘’Elizabeth I love you!’’ He yelled into the room, ‘’ _I love you too!’’_ She replied, ‘’ **out!** ’’ Reader closed the door, she went back to the bride, ‘’you look _amazing…’’_  
Elizabeth smiled, ‘’thank you’’   
‘’What’s your vows?’’ Reader looked at the note, ‘’can I read them?’’   
She nodded, everyone was nervous for their wedding day, Elizabeth felt _at peace._  
  
‘’ _You ready?’’_ Elizabeth exhaled with a smile, she entered the room, everyone stood up; music played, her brother in arm… They walked up the aisle, Reader, Dan’s youngest niece and Elizabeth’s oldest sister- trailed behind her, _‘’hey’’_ Dan whispered.  
The priest went on the _journey of words,_ touching, and _some words_ Elizabeth _didn’t really_ understand but decided it wasn’t _that important…_   
Dan’s vows was touching and _almost_ threw her off when she was asked to say hers, she could see Dan clench his jaw and blink tears away; trying to _not_ choke on tears _herself,_ she cast a look out and it didn’t help, _everyone_ looked emotional.   
‘’You _can now_ kiss the bride~’’ Dan leaned in, the kiss was soft, Reader yelled ‘’ _ **woo!** ’’_ Elizabeth could see Snape try to get her to sit down, _clearly embarrassed._   
The music came back on and they walked down, the day had just begun, and it was a dream come true.  
  
 **~**

  
The newly wed couple cut their cake and fed each a piece, the dinner went _great,_ dancing… The rest of the day was a success, _‘’Elizabeth’’_ Snape nodded, _‘’Dan’’,_ Reader smirked while looking between them all, ‘’ **you’re _married!_** _’’_ Reader pointed out, Snape _closed his eyes_ , Elizabeth giggled with ‘’ **I know!** ’’   
Dan gestured Snape to join him at the bar, the potion professor looked _uncomfortable_ but went anyways.  
They danced till daylight, Snape _dragged_ a _wasted_ Reader with him ‘’ _ **byeeee** Elizabeeeth~’’_ She waved randomly, Elizabeth lifted her shoe in the air ‘’ _byeee!’’_ She grinned, Dan wasn't drunk but they knew their wedding night would be a day of _sleeping,_ but they didn't mind, **first nap _together_ as a _married_ couple.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together as if i was a fly*


	9. You're on thin ice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth puts some rules down, Dan supports her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're in 1993 now :)

Albert flew in and around the living room of the Stellan family, he dropped a letter before getting back into his cage, Dan picks it up and goes outside; ‘’ _hey honey_ , you got a letter from Reader’’, Elizabeth looked up from her book, big grin on her face.  
‘’ _Well?’’_ Dan try to read over her shoulder, ‘’what does it say?’’  
Elizabeth takes a deep breath ‘’Reader gave birth’’  
‘’ _What?’’_  
Elizabeth got up ‘’ **Reader gave birth!** ’’ She screamed in delight, ‘’ _look!_ Pictures—‘’ she held up a _moving_ photo of Elizabeth with a baby in her arms, Snape on the other side with Skylar. ‘’It says when the baby is a _few weeks old_ , we can come and meet them’’ she held the picture close to her chest, Dan hugged around her, ‘’this is _**great**_ news’’ he smiled.

**~**

  
Elizabeth and Dan exchanged glances before knocking on the _once well known_ door, the man who opened it gasped, ‘’ _ **honey**_ … You should come here’’ he shouted, behind him his wife almost dropped a plate ‘’Elizabeth?’’ She ran towards her daughter and son-in-law, Elizabeth hugged back.  
‘’ _D-do_ you want tea? _Maybe_ —‘’ The elder woman stuttered, clearly shocked by the turn of events. ‘’ **We’re fine.’’**  
‘’I heard you’re married now, _congratulations’’_ her dad nodded politely, ‘’I _understand_ **why** you didn’t invite us, _we’re sad_ , but we understand’’  
‘’I can send you the photos later, _if you’d like’’_ Dan smiled sweetly, ‘’yes _please’’_  
‘’ _I'm sure_ you know that me and Reader are _best friends_ **again?** She have _two_ kids now, and that if _it weren’t for me_ , I would’ve **never** known.’’  
‘’ _Elizabeth_ …’’ Her mother began.   
‘’ **No** _listen_ , I’m here to tell you how its going to be, we’ll stay in contact, but you’re on **_thin_** _fucking_ ice.’’ And with that, they left the house. ‘’I'm proud of you’’ Dan smiled, ‘’thank you’’ Elizabeth got in the car, taking one last look at her childhood home.


	10. Welcome Katelynn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''People name their children after themselves all the time'' Reader shrugged, Snape narrowed his eyes, ''it looks like I have an ego''.   
> ''Its to let people know I love the child as much as you~''  
> ''Uhuh''   
> ''Who am I named after mommy?''  
> Reader picked up Skylar, ''your name means noble scholar, which means you're totally gonna be a ravenclaw''  
> ''...''  
> Snape groaned.
> 
> -

‘’Hi _Skylar’’_ Elizabeth smiled, ‘’hi~’’ the little girl hid behind her dad, the baby cooed in Reader’s arms, ‘’Severus, can you get me the babybottle?’’  
Snape nodded and left the room, Skylar sat close to her mom, ‘’did you _**really**_ name your kid Severus jr.?’’ Elizabeth sent her friend a _side look_ while grinning, Reader held back a laugh ‘’don’t you _**dare**_ mock me **sir** ’’ and stuck out her tongue.  
  
  
 **~  
**  
  
‘’This is _rather_ romantic, cabin, _alone…_ Roses… say, this is an _advanced_ late birthday gift~’’ Elizabeth walked towards the fireplace, ‘’ _I think we deserve it’’_ Dan followed, they lost themselves in a deep kiss, ‘’ **I love you** ’’ Dan whispered between kisses, ‘’ _you better’’_ she smirked.  
  
  
 **~  
**  
  
‘’I made Skylar and Severus Jr. _knitted sweaters_ , think they liked it?’’ Elizabeth looked at her new wand, Reader helped her get it, she swirled it around and _sparks_ fell around her, Dan was lost in the beauty, ‘’its very **_muggle_** of you, I bet they _loved_ it’’   
Dan hung it on their wall, it was a picture of all of them together; Snape, Reader, Skylar and Severus Jr.  
‘’Do you think we should tell them yet, or just _‘hey guess what’_ the on the day? _**Oh** _can we do that?’’  
‘’ _mischief_...Cunning…’’ Dan rubbed his chin, ‘’the child _better_ have some of that but maybe be _**humble** ’’_  
‘’She'd be hufflepuff for sure’’ Elizabeth grinned.  
  
  
 **~  
  
**  
  
‘’If you tell me to _push_ **one** more time, **I _swear_ to god**’’ Elizabeth screamed at the poor nurse, suddenly a cry cut through all conversation, ‘’ _ **Dan…**_ ’’ Elizabeth sobbed in joy; the baby were placed on her chest, Dan was given the scissors, it was _difficult_ but in the end he cut umbilical cord.  
‘’Have you decided on a name yet?’’ A nurse picked up the child to wash her, the couple looked at each other with a smile, ‘’ **Katelynn.** ’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end folks, if you read the original story (which I hope you did, or this story wont make... sense to you), then you know 'Katelynn' was a character, and maybe I just really liked the name and thought it would be perfect for a child, and it sounds muggle (duh) so like, win - win right?
> 
> Thank you for reading this weird story about Elizabeth, it was hard and horrible but with time and an amazing man like Dan, she found happiness and reunited with Reader, and what more can you wish for?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, When i wrote Elizabeth originally i kinda, just, blew over her to stay at the OG story of Reader and Snape, and its been... haunting me ever since... like, ive dreamt about her and how bad it is that i never explained what happened SO here we are :)))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> For all i know, nobody even wanna read this xD But, i have to write it... for myself if anything (So Elizabeth can leave me alone ;-;)
> 
> If someone DO read this?  
> Thank you <3


End file.
